thecrossoverchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya Hunter
Sonya is the mother of Murdoc Edgar Hunter and Katherine Rholonda Hunter, who disappeared ten years ago. Before having her two children, Sonya worked as a sous chef on a cruise line, where she made a comfortable living, as well as learning many things, both in and out of the kitchen, by traveling aboard the ship. She also was not only one of the only 3 female cooks on the entire ship, but the only female cook in a high ranking position. At the age of 24, Sonya met a man named Malcom Hunter, who was an architect in charge of the construction of the newest ship that Sonya would be transferred to. Malcom would often plan to take his breaks and vacations just to see Sonya, which she took a liking to. Eventually, the construction was finished and Sonya was transferred to the sister ship. However, she continued to spot Malcom on occasions relaxing on the sun deck, where she often served the customers and handled her employees. 5 years later, the two became closer and decided to date. Sonya learned that she and Malcom had many things in common. For instance, Malcom was born and raised in Texas, while she herself was born there and had been raised in Los Angeles, California since the age of 2. Both seemed to like video games, but Sonya seemed to give Malcom a run for his money most of the time. Eventually, Sonya wanted to retire and settle down, but Malcom's job kept him busy, so the thoughts of having a family would have to wait. 6 years after they began dating, Sonya became serious on the idea of marriage, and decided to take the first and rather large step to making those dreams a reality. After working with the cruise line for over 15 years, Sonya had a reasonable amount of funds built in her savings to more than manage herself. With that, she left the company on good terms, and tried to convince Malcom into buying a home. Malcom relented, but reconsidered after he found a place that both he and Sonya could afford. The next step for Sonya surprised not only Malcom, but his entire staff, as SHE proposed to HIM. Shocked and amused, he laughed at her boldness and accepted her proposal on one condition: That he finishes the current work project. Sonya accepted. Malcom's project had finished right on time, as it was a school renovation. He became quick friends of the Principal and the superintendent Justin Beckley, who had a daughter by the name of Lona Beckley. Lona, who was 6 at the time, had attended the wedding, but didn't enjoy herself. Sonya saw this and, after the wedding, went to find her. Lona had hidden herself above the large fountain in a tree that had branches suspended above the water below. When Sonya found her and convinced her to come down, they began to talk. Sonya learned that she was forced to come to the wedding, when instead she wanted to go to a girl's slumber party instead. Sonya made her an offer, that if she stayed and ate with her and her husband, she would personally take her to the slumber party. This lead to Lona coming to Sonya for advice and motherly guidance for years to come. 2 years after their marriage, Malcom retired from construction work to become a father to his newborn son, Murdoc Edgar Hunter. 5 years later, Sonya had a daughter named Katherine Rholanda Hunter. Category:Characters